Family Love Strings
by Hajime Y
Summary: It takes a series of ill-fated events before he can truly make her his. It takes a sacrifice to replace something that was lost. It takes true love to conquer everything, even at the cost of one's family. Sequel to String of Destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:** This is a sequel of the story _**String of Destiny**_. There is no exact POV of this on Mikan's part so just enjoy the man's discomfort before he can make her truly _his_. Warning for lemon on the next chapter. -smirks-

Enjoy reading. -.-

* * *

~(-.-)~

Shuffling noises. The slow movement of the soft fabric underneath my skin sent shivers up my spine. A snuggling warmth that continued to grow with every touch and every breath. My hands reached out towards the warmth beside me and opened my eyes. Chocolate brown eyes stared at my own red ruby ones. A light glint of mischief lingered in its depths.

"Good morning," I whispered in a raspy voice. The woman lying beside me snuggled closer to my naked chest. My hands immediately wrapped its way around her waist, pulling her even closer. I inhaled deeply and her sweet scent slowly filled my nostrils.

"Good morning, sleepy head," my wife, Mikan, teased as she traced the edges of my jaw line. I hummed in satisfaction. After everything that had taken place, waking up in her soft embrace, both as bare as the day we were both born, was enough to satiate the hunger inside me. "How are you feeling?", she asked as she gently stroke my hair. I stared at her and smirked.

"Full and satisfied," I answered, grinning. She blushed beautifully. "You? How are _you_ feeling this fine morning, my dear wife? With what happened last night, you must be sore all over." If you could make a tomato turn redder, I believe that would be the exact description of how she looked right now. '_Cute_.'

She slapped my arms playfully then linked her hands to mine. I took her hand and gently planted a kiss on her palm. This was one of the best mornings of my entire lifetime. After all the hellish months our relationship had gone through, I believe that this was the reward the Fates had given us for pushing through everything with great tenacity. I smiled blissfully at everything that previously took place.

~(-.-)~

**-3 months earlier-**

The sound of heavy metal footsteps echoed all throughout the Travail castle halls. Together with the footsteps was the flapping of red capes. I tied the red ribbon tighter around my forehead and carefully took mental note if my sword and armor was in its proper place. Today was my fated departure. The day the royal King and Queen of Solace had ordered me to stay in Solace for one whole month to live with its people, know the different traditions engraved in each Solace-ions, and to show the whole kingdom how I, Prince Natsume of the Travail Kingdom, courts the former Princess Mikan.

I took a deep breath. This was one of the barriers I needed to breakdown before I could completely take Mikan as my own wife. My brothers, Tsubasa and Akira, helped me set up the things I would need in my journey. I stood in front of the carriage that would take me to the Solace kingdom and looked at my parents standing in the front entrance of the castle.

My mother, Queen Kaoru, smiled gently at me, walked forward and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. I hugged her tighter in return. "Be careful. Be safe. And be nice," she gently reminded me. I grinned, pecked her cheeks and nodded. King Igarashi, my father, tapped my shoulders and proudly looked at me. "Good luck my son. Let the Fates guide you with your journey," he said. And in a much more hushed tone, Igarashi whispered, "No matter what happens, don't let your pride get the best of you. Women are more vicious than the monsters and demons found here in Travail. Trust me." He grinned then winked at me. I nodded at my father, clearly understanding where the advice came from. I watched him walked back to my mother and wrapped his arms around hers. I chuckled. Yes, I definitely knew where that came from.

The carter called that everything had been already loaded. I boarded the carriage that would take me closer to her. I sat there anxiously waiting on what lies ahead in our future.

~(-.-)~

"Who the hell are you?", asked a boy with the strange silver hair. I stared down at the kid standing in front of me, who was openly glaring at me.

I just arrived a few minutes ago here in Solace from my travel. The moment I arrived I immediately scanned for the one person I was doing this all for. But she wasn't around so I took the liberty of walking around the palace grounds in search for her. I rounded up a corner going to the garden area of the palace when I bumped against this kid in front of me.

"Hey, mister. Judging from the barbaric form of your armor, I reckon you must be Prince Natsume of Travail, are you not?", the boy scanned his eyes all over me. He crossed his arms on his chest. His brows furrowed in displeasure.

I furrowed my brows as well and started counting mentally. This boy possessed a strong tongue for his age. I studied his features carefully. He was wearing a blue tunic robe and sandals. And judging from his outward appearance, I would guess that this boy was only around the age of 15. He glared at me when he noticed the scrutinizing look I was giving him. We both glared at each other for quite some time until a voice called my name. A voice I will never get tired of listening to.

"Natsume?", Mikan asked. "Natsume! You're here already!" She smiled broadly and ran towards me. I smirked at her and opened my arms for her. She ran towards them and I immediately wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to my body. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked up. "When did you arrive? Why didn't you see me first? You were already strolling alone here in Solace without me. How could you?" She flooded me with questions then pouted. I merely chuckled at her cute childishness and pinched her nose.

"I just arrived a few minutes ago. I wanted to see you the first thing I arrived but I didn't know where to find you so I took a little stroll to see where I could find you. And how could I? You were the one who wasn't there to greet me when I arrived," I countered all her questions with a quirked brow. She smiled ruefully and batted her eyelashes.

"I'm sorry," she pouted. "Aunt Serina asked me to help her with the upcoming festivity. I couldn't just deny her request. But I promise I'll greet you next time!" I hugged her tighter but careful enough to not suffocate her air supply.

"I'll be looking forward to that, my lady," I said, slowly lowering my head. I was about to capture her lips when an annoyed cough stopped me from my actions. We both looked to were the strange cough came from and I remembered the strange child I just met minutes ago. The young boy glared even harder at me. I glared back wondering what the problem was with this strange child.

"Pardon me for ruining the touching moment between the two of you. But are you forgetting that I was still here?", he drawled sarcastically. He narrowed his eyes at me as Mikan slightly pulled away.

"Youichi! I didn't know you were there," Mikan laugh uncertainly and hugged the boy tightly.

'_Youichi_?'

She turned around and smiled brightly at me. "Natsume, meet my younger cousin and the crowned prince of Solace, Prince Youichi." The boy named Youichi looked at me with pure hostility. I gave the same type of hostile greetings to him as well. We stared hard at each other, electricity bolts clashed together with the intensity of our gazes.

~(-.-)~

A small banquet was held the night of my arrival. I was seated next to Mikan, the king of Solace at the head of the table with his wife, Queen Serina, to his left, followed by their son to her right. The clinking of dinner utensils the only sound heard as each person took their time in eating the prepared sumptuous meal. King Kazumi raised his glass and an attendant immediately poured some wine on it. He slowly swirled the red liquor on the glass then looked pointedly at me.

"So…," he drawled, taking everyone's attention. "How was your travel, Natsume? I'm sure the travel wasn't that bad since our lands here are more civilized and pastured compared to the harsh terrains of Travail." Everyone stopped eating as he took a sipped of his wine and waited for me to answer. Mikan looked at me worriedly then gave a warning look to her Uncle.

"Yes. It wasn't that bad," I smiled politely. Kazumi grunted in reply. "Compared to Travail, Solace _is_ a lot peaceful and cheery. I was sleeping the whole duration of my travel while getting here." I continued to eat the meal in front of me and heard him grumble under his breath. A sudden kick in the shin made him yelp. I watched in amusement as he silently glared at his wife who was innocently eating her own meal. I coughed, trying to hold back my own laughter.

After a few moments of silence, Queen Serina smiled at me and politely said, "I hope you enjoy the duration of your stay here, Nastume. The Solace moon festival is coming and it would be a good chance for you to mingle with the people of our kingdom." I studied the woman in front of me. Beauty was deeply engraved on her gentle face. Her eyes spoke of wisdom - wisdom which the Solace Sight had given her. Mikan once told me that her Aunt held the most powerful eyes in all of Solace after her mother who died years ago.

'_Aunt Serina taught me how to use my own Solace sight. She was the closest thing I had for a mother figure. Both she and Uncle Kazumi gave me love, shelter and a family when my parents died. I'm very grateful to them for everything_,' she said, a wistful look on her face.

I saw Mikan smiled gratefully at her Aunt for stopping her Uncle. I felt happiness brimming within me. '_At least she's happy. That's all the matters_,' I thought then nodded at the queen. "I hope to enjoy my stay here as well." Taking Mikan hand to mine and gently squeezing it. "Please take good care of me." I added whilst grinning. She stuck out her tongue and haughtily lifted her chin.

"I'll be teaching you all of the Solace-ion traditions. So better prepare yourself for an intensive Solace education," she said with a cheeky grin. Such an impertinent woman, I chuckled.

"Give me your best shot then, my lady." I kissed the back of her hand which earned a blush on her cheeks. A forceful cough brought my attention back to the people sitting with us. King Kazumi was grumbling under his breath, Queen Serina was clearly enjoying the romantic flirting in front of her, and Youichi wished he was somewhere else.

The attendants came in and took our plates away then served the next course of our meal for the evening. Wine was also poured to each glasses and another comfortable silence engulfed the room. "Do you have any other plans while you're staying here in Solace?", Youichi asked all of a sudden. I stared at the boy with his chin resting on his hand, propped to his armchair. The way he looked at me was calculating. I didn't like it none the least so I merely nodded my head. "Oh? Care to tell everyone what those plans are?", the boy smirked challengingly. What a troublesome kid. I was about to answer when Mikan cut me off.

"He's going back to Earth after the festival. He still has some things he needs to attend to. So…," she laughed uneasily. Her uncle immediately quirked his brow.

"You mean you're not staying for the whole month?", he inquired or more like demanded. I opened my mouth but was once again cut off.

"He's in the basketball team. The finals for the tournament come in 3 weeks so his team needs to prepare for it. Plus, he needs to finish his studies over there," she supplied one after the other, smiling broadly at everyone. I would have been amused at her action if only her Uncle didn't have the urge to choke me to death. Good thing, the polite smile on Queen Serina's face stopped him from doing such action. The bratty prince was choking at his own laughter. If I didn't love this troublesome girl I might be the one choking her to death. I sighed in exasperation.

"Yes, what every _Mikan_ said is true. If only _she_ had let me explain it more clearly," I glared at her. "I do intend to go back on Earth after my 2 weeks or so. I am well informed that your festival lasts for 2 weeks. I would like to continue learning about your traditions with Mikan as my instructor while we're staying on Earth. I have some obligations left there and I cannot just leave them without properly finishing them," I explained in a way that Solace-ions could understand.

"Wait, you're taking my niece with you?", the king asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"You're not taking my niece!"

"Kazumi…," Serina warned.

"Uncle…," Mikan whined.

"Go father," Youichi supported his father happily. He received a warning look from his mother.

"But he's supposed to stay here for a whole month! He was supposed to undergo harsh treat, I mean, he was supposed to learn it all here. And not on Earth!" He whined at his wife. Queen Serina sighed at her husband's childishness and smiled apologetically at me.

"I understand your reasons Natsume. You only want to finish your responsibilities but you did agree to stay here with us for a whole month's time," she explained slowly. "And my husband and I would like you to adhere to the agreement." She looked pointedly at her pouting husband then back at me. My respect for the woman for controlling her husband grew. She reminded me of how my own mother controlled my father when he was acting the same way as King Kazumi. My father's words echoed through my mind. Women were truly ferocious.

"Don't worry your majesty. I intend to adhere to your wish to stay for a month's time. Which is why, I intend to go back here in Solace as soon as possible." The queen nodded her head clearly happy with my answer.

"Please take good care of my niece."

"I will. I hope she takes good care of me too," I grinned at the girl beside me who pinched my nose without warning. "Hey!"

"I won't go easy on you. So better prepare yourself, your highness."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

~(-.-)~

The whole two weeks flew by while I learned all about the Solace kingdom and its people. The kingdom was really a lot peaceful compared to Travail. The sun was brighter and there were plenty of luscious greens growing to the wide flatlands where animals were pastured well. Everything was guided by the Solace Sight which gave them more boosts in acquiring new knowledge about the universe. And every year the people all throughout the land gives their gratitude to the god of Solace who gave them the power of Sight. The annual Solace-ion moon festival was the most awaited part of the celebration. It was a night of constant drinking of the best wines stocked, nonstop eating and drinking, and of course, foretelling one's true love bonding. I would have been skeptical about the whole true love foretelling if I didn't experience _the_ said 'bonding' with my destined one.

I studied the lively noise outside my room. A large bonfire was placed at the center of the palace courtyard and people were merrily dancing around it. I tightened the golden sash tied around my waist, rolled the sleeves of my white robe up to my elbows, took a slight glance at the mirror then walked out of the room.

I scanned the area for any signs of the Solace royalties. Some of the ordinary folks greeted along the way when they recognized who I was. I saw the king and queen chatting with some men who I reckoned were the elder scholars of Solace at the podium built for them while their son was surrounded by plenty of young Solace girls who wanted to have a chance dance with the crowned prince. I chuckled at his uneasy expression. He was clearly not enjoying the shameless attention he was getting. '_Good luck to you kid_,' I thought, smirking. I continued to survey the area. Furrowing my brows, my eyes searched for a certain woman with long auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes.

And then I finally saw her. Mikan was garbed in the same white robe with Solace-ion designs carefully woven on the dress hems. Her hair was braided together, at the end was a pair of white flowers that kept the braid in place. Wings were placed at her back of her robe and flower band was on her wrist. Feeling as if someone was watching her, she turned her head towards my direction. Both our eyes met and a shock of electricity flowed all throughout my body, sending shivers down my spine. Smiling broadly, she purposely walked towards me, in that graceful yet alluring pace I love of her.

My arms immediately wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her closer. I buried my face at the crook of her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent. "You look beautiful tonight, princess," I whispered in her ear. I felt her body respond and her hands made their way around my neck. She merely nodded her head. I knew she was blushing furiously.

The soft cheery festival melody floated which signaled the dance of bonds. Each pair who had found their own 'true love' slowly walked towards the large bonfire and danced in tune with the song. I slowly pulled away and offered to her my hand. "Can I have this dance?" I asked, grinning.

"What? No added cheesy lines?", she chuckled and took my hand. I guided her towards where the other couples were already dancing and smirked.

"I don't need cheesy lines to make the evening more romantic. The mood has already been setup to be cheesy to begin with." I twirled her once then pulled her to my arms. Placing a hand on her back, our bodies easily joined with the rhythm.

"So you think this festival is cheesy?"

"It's cheesy in its special way. And this is tradition. Traditions are always cheesy especially ones with large bonfires and couples dancing." She laughed airily. _I love her laugh_. I looked solemnly at her and she stared back with love shown in her eyes. "I love you…," I said, capturing her lips.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

~(-.-)~

The portal that led to Earth was slowly opening in front of us. We both glanced at the people behind us. I heard Mikan saying goodbyes to her family and reassuring her stubborn Uncle that she would be back soon. And I knew her cousin was glaring daggers behind my back.

She smiled broadly at me and squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Are you ready?" Excitement was clear in her voice.

"As I'll ever be," I chuckled. The both of us jumping inside the now fully opened portal. I didn't anymore see the conniving look both his Uncle and cousin shared with each other.

~(-.-)~

"Mikan! You're back! You're safe! And you're with him!", her friend, Anna, greeted Mikan with a tight hug then widened her eyes when she saw me. "Wait. You're with him. Why are you with him while visiting me? He's not gonna do something bad, is he? My mom is here." She worriedly studied my appearance. As if waiting for another head to pop up.

"Good. Looks like I'm unwanted," I deadpanned. Mikan laughed at the awkwardness of the whole situation.

"Relax Ann. Natsume here won't do anything. So just relax and take a breather, okay?" she chuckled and shrugged her worries aside. I saw Anna take another worried glance at me then let the both of us inside their house. She led us to their living room then prepared some snacks and drinks for the 3 of us.

"So…," Anna awkwardly started. "You two are finally together, right? I-I mean, I read the last letter you sent me Mikan and you told me you're already, uhm, uhh.." She searched for the right term.

"Engaged," I supplied while drinking my juice.

"Yeah, that," she said lamely. Then took her own drink. I chuckled at her. A small red tint colored her cheeks.

"Yes, we are basically engaged. But it's not that easy," Mikan smiled at her then took a bite of her sandwich. "We both need to stay at each other's kingdom and see how each race lived. You know like an exchange kind of thing."

Anna nodded in understanding then looked at me. Her eyes scrutinized me then at Mikan who was happily munching the food in front of her. "I see. So, where will you be staying here on Earth? I mean, why are both of you here on Earth in the first place?"

"Basketball and school," I answered seriously.

"For fun," Mikan replied with a grin.

"Ewww.. Natsume, you seriously came back here on Earth just for school? Maybe I'll accept basketball but school? Seriously?", Anna looked incredulous. Mikan laughed at her outburst. "Don't you have like training schools in Travail? Or can't you afford to go to one? But aren't you a prince?"

Her questions were completely asked in an innocent kind of way that Mikan bawled over in laughter. I glared at both women. '_Of all the things that this girl could even just…'_

I lifted my fingers and counted one at a time. "One, I am a prince. Although I am the third one, I still am. Two, the kind of trainings we usually have in Travail got something to do with building our body strength. Travail's lands are dangerous to those with insufficient strength to battle even just the normal sandstorms. Three, I don't like school for the reason you think it is…"

"And what reason would be the thing that you're thinking which I might be thinking also?", Anna inquired. I was very sure there was sarcasm hidden in her innocent tone. I twitched in annoyance. Mikan wiped tears in her eyes and slowly gasped for air.

"He likes school because he can have peace in quiet over there," she supplied, chuckling. The other girl looked at Mikan in confusion. "He's lazy doing his tasks in Travail so his making schooling here on Earth as an excuse to escape from all his responsibilities as a prince."

"Ohhhhhh…..," Anna finally nodded in understanding. "You should be more responsible, Natsume." I mentally slapped myself as Mikan laughed out loud once more. Anna's mother brought some added refreshments for us and we waited until she left to continue with our discussion. "So Mikan, are you staying with us again?"

"Hmn? I dunno," Mikan answered the question in between bites.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I'm supposed to tutor this man about Solace traditions while here on Earth. If I stay here, he'll have to constantly come over. So I don't know, really." She took another bite of her chocolate cake and smiled blissfully.

"You'll be living with me," I answered, taking a bite of the cake. "I can't let you stay here in Anna's house. Not when there aren't enough guards to watch you."

"Hey! I'm not a prisoner! Why should there be guards to watch over me?," she glared. I poked her forehead and looked at her seriously.

"I don't want the same event to happen again. While we're here on Earth, you won't go off alone without close supervision from me," I said with a smirk.

" Meanie~" She pouted. "I was just careless. It won't happen again."

"I won't take any chances."

She stared at me for quite some time and saw the conviction in my eyes. She sighed knowing that it was pointless to argue with me on that matter. I grinned at her and pecked her cheeks. Blushing, she ate the cake in front of her with much enthusiasm.

~(-.-)~

"Here we are," I said opening the brass gates that led to the white 2-storey house. Blooming red roses were carefully planted on the side of the pathway while topiaries of different shapes and sizes adorned the backyard. I turned back to see her awed expression of the place.

"Wow. Do you live all alone in here? I mean, it's not as big as the palace in Solace or Travail but you kind of live in luxury in standard Earth living," Mikan commented as she roamed her eyes all over the part of the house. I shrugged as I carried our baggage towards the front door.

"I don't live here by myself, technically. The landlady who owns the place would come once in a while to tend to the garden since I don't know anything about plant growing," I explained, opening the door for her to come in. "After you…"

I dropped the luggage on the living room floor then walked towards the kitchen. I saw her go through several doors, checking on them. I took a can of Pepsi then went back to the living room. "Drink?" I asked and threw the can at her which she easily caught.

"You don't have that much things in here," she noticed. "Is it really okay for me to live here? Won't the landlady be angry with you for letting me stay?" I shrugged.

"I'll just tell her the truth that you're my fiancée. Although I'm not sure how she'll take that," I looked aimlessly at the floor.

"How many rooms?"

"4 rooms total. Then 1 is the bathroom. You'll be staying at the room in front of me." I grabbed the bags then walked up the stair with her following suit.

"You won't pounce on me while sleeping, will you?" Mikan teased as I opened her room's door and placed her bags on top of the bed. I quirked a brow at her.

"I'm not that desperate that I'd resort to pouncing you. I'd rather take my time in savoring you, princess," I chuckled, pulling her in my arms. She blushed at our close body contact. "'Sides, the house is all ours. Who's there to stop me to do what I want?" I asked, smirking. Right then the door burst open and revealed both my father and mother together.

"Yoh!," King Igarashi greeted, wearing a brown shirt and red jacket. Then glared as he saw the position I was in with Mikan. "What are you two doing?"

"I should be asking you that! What the hell are you two doing here?", I shouted in confusion.

"Hello you two!," Kaoru smiled broadly, a strange pillow with faces was held in my her hand.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **There is a portion in this chapter were Mikan was taken and held hostage by a group of people called Quagmire-ions. In order to save the Travail kingdom from bandits, she was exchanged in return. I don't know if my other counterpart would be "unlazy" enough to post her POV on it, but meh, just spam her for it. -chuckles-

I keep forgetting disclaimers, so, I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Enjoy reading. -.-

* * *

~(-.-)~

Both my father and I were seated in front of the living room porch, a bottle of sake in between us and two drinking glasses. The women were upstairs busily unpacking their clothes and jovially chatting with each other. He lighted a cigarette, inhaled deeply and aimlessly blew out a puff of smoke. As the younger one, I took the bottle of sake and poured some on my father's glass.

"Earth is a beautiful place, no?", he asked then stared at the moon radiantly shining above the dark skies. No clouds covered the bright stars that twinkled together with the magnificent moon. "It's not as harsh as the lands of Travail so I could understand your reason for always staying in this planet." He looked at me and grinned. The King was no fool to not know my intentions for going back here on Earth. He was, though I hate to admit it, my father after all.

I chuckled softly as I drank my drink. "Does mother know this as well?", I asked. Igarashi smirked at the question for he knew I already knew the answer to my own question. I sighed. '_Parents_,' I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Your mother is a lot perceptive than you think. Her perceptiveness is so sharp she knows if I ate too many chocolates or not," he answered with a frown.

"You're the strongest man in Travail and yet you're afraid of your own wife. Doesn't that hurt your man's pride at all? I find it amusing when you succumb to mom's whim during your fights," I smirked at him then poured more sake. He bellowed in laughter as if he found my statement the funniest thing in the world. "What's so funny?"

"Boy, you speak of a man's pride. But have you ever thought of a woman's honor?", he asked, smirking.

"I don't understand." Igarashi took a sip of his sake and looked seriously at me. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Women are the gentlest creatures in the universe. They give you warmth, comfort and love. A woman would give her everything to the ones she cares the most," he started then stopped as the chorus fits of laughter distracted him, and grinned broadly. "But they can also be the most ferocious beast alive if it means protecting what is precious to them. For the sake of their family, a woman is more than ready to throw away her honor and dignity for the people she loves most." I studied my father for quite some time. He loved mother more than anything in the world. There were stories about the two of them, a time when he had to choose between becoming Travail's King and my mother. He chose the latter without a second's thought.

"I understand now," I laughed lightly. "In short, I'll end up like you, won't I?" I asked ruefully. My father grinned back and raised his glass in complete agreement.

"Definitely just like me. Welcome to the club, son." King Igarashi said in fun-filled sarcasm.

"Thanks dad," I replied in the same tone.

~(-.-)~

Mikan and I walked together hand in hand towards our respective schools. She still studied at Marvel and I, in Carvel. I took discreet side glances and studied her under the sun's morning light. Her long hair softly swayed to the morning breeze, I was happy she didn't shorten her hair like she usually used to. My eyes travelled to her soft plump lips. An intense urge settled within the pit of my stomach, ordering me to capture it, but I tamed the strange feeling to settle down. Her lips smiled upward as she noticed the looks I gave her.

"Stop staring at me. You'll look like a pervert," Mikan blushed.

"I wasn't staring," I countered, grinning. "I was merely enjoying myself, basking at your beauty." She slapped my arm lightly and blushed even more.

"It's too early for you to give me cheesy lines." She let go of my hand and hurriedly walked forward. I walked even faster matching my pace with hers with much ease. She glared at me disapprovingly then pouted. "Meanie…"

I raised a bemused brow. As we walked in comfortable silence, I took hold of her hand once again. "You and my mother looked like you were having fun with each other last night. We heard your laughter downstairs. What were you two talking about anyway?" She beamed at me at the mention of my mother.

"Oh! We talked about many things. She told me stories about you while you were younger," she laughed airily. "You were such a serious person even back when you were still a kid."

"She told you stories about me?" I asked disbelievingly. She nodded with a grin.

"Remind me to talk with her and not tell you anything embarrassing about me." She pinched my cheeks lightly.

"Ouch!" I frowned and rubbed my reddened cheeks.

"Oh, don't be such a spoilsport. Your mother enjoyed telling me stories about you, your family and about Travail. It was fun…," she looked far away pensively. "Your mother is amazing. She reminds me a lot of my Aunt Serina."

I stopped in my tracks and she looked back in confusion. "What's wrong?", she asked with a tilt of her head. I stared at her and slowly pulled her in a hug. "Hey, what's with you suddenly?"

I nuzzled her neck and gently whispered. "Stop calling her '_my mother_'. She'll become_ your_ mother soon," I chuckled as she took a sharp breath. Her brown eyes stared intensely at my red ones.

"B-but… W-we're not married yet. It's rude if I called her that! Won't she think I'm getting way ahead of myself?", she stuttered, uncertainty filled her eyes. I gently cupped her face, caressing her soft cheeks.

"Believe me when I say, my mother has been dying to have daughters for as long as I can remember. And since she's stuck with 3 sons, she's been prompting us nonstop to find our destined ones and sweep them off their feet," I chuckled. Mikan looked dubious.

"Really?"

"Really. You don't know how troublesome she was back when my brothers and I were only fooling around, not having any care about the kingdom or finding the women who'll become our wives."

"She must have given you and your brothers a good lecture about it," she laughed as we continued to walk towards the school.

My face soured as I recalled all the lectures mother had given us during those times. "She was troublesome and scary. Mothers are monsters sometimes."

"Hey at least you have one," she said under her breath.

"And you'll have one soon enough," I smirked. "We just need to finish these conditions setup for us and you can finally have what's mine." The smile she gave did wonders to me. It was starting to become quite uneasy to control the different feelings brewing inside of me.

~(-.-)~

"First you talk to us about finding your "true love" shit, which I still find quite clichéd and unrealistic, then you fell for this idiot who broke your heart who flirted with a slutty bitch. After that, you suddenly went MIA on us and only Anna here received your damn letters. Then you come back to us with that stupid smile on your face and announce that you're already engage to this douche AND you're living together with him AND his parents!" Nonoko ranted in anger then drank the pineapple juice she ordered a while ago. Anna rubbed the woman's back soothingly and smiled apologetically at me. Mikan tried to stop herself from laughing which would cause another outburst from the annoyed girl. I just wished I was somewhere else and not the target of the prying eyes of the customers inside the restaurant.

I took a deep irritated sigh and purposely looked out of the window where the other people walked by without a care to the world. Nonoko slammed her glass of juice on the table which made me flinch in surprise.

"Pray tell, you two haven't had sex yet?", she asked with furrowed brows then looked at me pointedly. Anna squeaked in her seat uncomfortably trying to think of away to resolve things while Mikan blushed furiously stuttering every now and then. "Well? Have you?" I quirked a brow at the woman's brazenness, a slow grin formed on my lips as I casually lounged myself on seat.

"What if we have?", I asked innocently. Anna had her eyes widened and gaped at me. A hard punch in the arm was what I received from my lovely fiancée.

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course we haven't had sex yet!", Mikan yelled. All the customers immediately turned their heads towards our group, their eyes widened in shock at what they heard. The look on everyone's face was absolutely hilarious I found it quite hard to keep a straight face. I slide a glance at my fiancée who was as red as a tomato then to Anna who became mute from shock, then to Nonoko who seemed to like the turn of events as well.

"Oh, okay… So nothing happened between the two of you yet," the girl said then lay back on her seat. "That's a bummer." I couldn't keep up with my serious face and chuckled. I slowly wrapped an arm around Mikan's shoulder, whose hands were buried on her face from embarrassment.

"Don't worry. We both endeavor to have a splendid time together soon," I grinned playfully. The small confrontation ended without causing any further embarrassment. Anna and Nonoko waved goodbye to the both of us then slowly made our way back to the house. We stopped at a nearby convenience store and purchased twin Popsicle that we shared together while walking.

"Did you really have to say it like that?", Mikan asked, pouting. She was still a bit embarrassed after what happened in the restaurant. I shrugged casually and licked the Popsicle silently. "Saying something embarrassing like that…" A sudden snap inside my head and I found myself pinning her against a light post. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sudden action. "Wha-what are you doing?"

My eyes slowly studied her face. From her graceful brow, to her expressive eyes, her cute nose and down to her slightly parted lips – she absolutely looked perfect. My gaze strayed to her lips for quite some time as she moistened it unconsciously. I stared at her eyes once more. "Say it like what? It's not like it won't happen. Once you become my wife, all of you become mine…"

She slowly breathed inwardly and bit her lower lip. "T-that won't happen in two months t-time…," she said, her gaze falling on my lips. "I-its tradition… We can't break i-it…"

"Screw tradition. I've been having this strong urge to gather you in my arms and let myself lose in incomplete control." I lowered my head slowly, my eyes fixed on her parted lips. "I can't anymore fight the urge to feel your entire body with my hands and to fill your body with seeds you need to carry my child inside you."

Her body shivered in response as I slowly captured her parted lips. Coaxing it to open wider, slicking my tongue inside the crevice of her mouth. Tasting. Exploring. I wrapped my arms around her waist, dismissing the melting Popsicle in hand. She responded and pulled my body closer to hers, her tongue innocently touching the tip of my own. Growling, I deepened the kiss even more, felt her hands slowly wrap around my neck as she titled her head to the side providing more access for the kiss. I was completely lost. Her intoxicating smell hypnotizing my senses as we battled with each other's fierce kiss.

The sound of a blow horn snapped both of us back into reality. Both gasping for air, I searched where the annoying distraction came from and saw a boy standing not too far away from where we were. The boy's shape looked oddly familiar that I furrowed my brows to have a better look. Wearing a blue hooded shirt and khaki pants with his hands crossed on his chest, Youichi glared daggers towards me.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?", I asked in utter annoyance.

~(=_=)~

If there was a perfect word to describe the overflowing emotions inside, it would probably be a combination of mild amusement and complete irritation. Seated in between me and Mikan was the bratty crowned prince of Solace, who in some twisted sense of fate was her cousin, who inadvertently would be staying with us for the next 2 weeks. The thought made me want to punch a hole on the wall. Not only were my parents staying over but so was this annoying kid. Great, just my luck.

The younger boy snickered as he watched my annoyed expression. I glared daggers at him not hiding my hostility towards his unwanted presence. '_You're not welcome here. Get lost kid_,' I glowered.

'_Who are you to make me leave? You're not the boss of me_,' Youichi smirked back. Both of us looked daggers at each other, bolts of electricity clashed with one another. I heard my mother cough and immediately handled the uneasy hostility between the two of us.

"So, you're the prince of Solace?", Kaoru asked with a gentle smile, with her husband seated beside her, obviously enjoying everything.

"Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to meet both of you, your majesties," Youichi smiled back. "Both my father and mother send their regards to you."

"Give them our regards as well," Igarashi replied with a nod of his head. "So you'll be staying here on Earth? Together with Mikan?"

Youichi nodded in confirmation and grinned at his gaping cousin. "What? With me? Why?", she asked him disbelievingly.

"Father and mother were worried about you staying alone here so they both sent me after you so that I could keep an eye on you…," he snickered then glided his glance towards my direction. "As well as to make sure that tradition is _strictly_ being followed."

_I hate this kid_, I thought looking down at him. Mikan sighed in exasperation. "Seriously, Uncle should know that I can take care of myself by now. He doesn't need you to babysit me."

"Troubles always follow you around, stupid cousin. It's a wonder how you don't trip yourself over, every now and then," Youichi stated sarcastically.

"I don't trip myself over now! That was before…", she whined childishly and pouted. He rolled his eyes. "And you are not staying in my room. You're annoying when you sleep on bed."

The conversation dwindled as both cousins stated names at each other while mother took the moment to grab some refreshments, father helped her in carrying the tray of food, and I sat there silently. My presence completely forgotten. Kaoru carefully placed the food and drinks on the table then took a seat back on the couch.

"Why don't you share a room with Natsume instead?", she gently suggested.

"WHAT?", Youichi and I asked in surprised unison. Our faces horrified at the suggestion, looked at each other and then back to the smiling woman.

"Are you serious, mother?", I asked incredulous.

"You want me to stay together with this… This sorry excuse for a man?", Youichi inquired at her with a dubious look. We stared at each other again and puked at the thought. A twitch of annoyance and a forceful slam of the glass on the table combined with a scary gentle smile on my mother's face, straightened the both of us.

"This house only has 4 rooms. One has been occupied by my husband and I. As a woman, I can't allow Youichi to sleep together with Mikan even if he is her cousin, Youichi is still a man. And a growing one at that," she looked pointedly at the boy. "Which left Natsume's room the only one available. You will be staying in his room for the whole duration of your stay. That would be all."

Although we both did not agree with the said arrangements but the smiling woman in front of us had given her final verdict. I saw my father holding back his laughter as mother nudged him on his side. Great, I would be stuck together with this pipsqueak for the whole two weeks. Another annoying distraction added to the both of us. How the hell would I even have a day's peacefulness with these people here? Fantastic.

~(=_=)~

The days flew off swiftly. My attention divided in school studies, basketball practices, Solace tradition studies and obligations to Travail. The sun was setting in the horizon and we just finished basketball practice. The captain gave the players the time off for tomorrow to gather their stamina for the upcoming match the following day.

"Make proper use of your day off tomorrow. Dismiss," Sakurano reminded. Each one of us slowly went to our lockers, changed clothes and grabbed our own things. The other guys waved goodbye as we parted ways at the school's entrance. Then I saw Mikan standing at the gate with her bag in her hand, kicking the ground. Waiting. I smiled broadly as I slowly walked towards her small figure. She let out a startled yelp as my hands slowly wrapped around her body from behind. I felt her body relaxed as she snuggled closer to my chest.

"Were you waiting for long?", I whispered in her ear. She shook her head then smiled up at me. _God she's beautiful_, I breathe.

"How was practice?" she asked, interlocking my hands with hers. I shrugged.

"It was good. We have the day off tomorrow. Captain wants us to rest for the finals the following day," I answered. Then a thought entered my mind and looked at her questioningly. She titled her head to the side in confusion.

"What?"

"Do you have anything to do tomorrow?", I inquired, carefully thinking over the plan brewing on mind.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Want to go on a date with me?" Her eyes widened at my question followed by a big smile. "So I reckon that's a yes?" I chuckled as she skipped forward then turned back, nodding her head happily. She started walking backwards, her hands behind her back.

"I honestly thought you wouldn't ask me out on one," Mikan wrinkled her nose in a cute distracted way. "Then thought, if you don't ask me, I'll ask _you_ out on a date myself." She lifted her chin proudly as if the idea of asking me out on a date was a lot exciting than being asked out. I stuck out my tongue at her.

"And you think I'd accept it that way?"

"Of course, because you were too slow in asking me out," she replied, sticking out her own tongue.

"Didn't I just ask you out for a date tomorrow?"

"I said _IF_ in any kind of circumstance, you haven't asked me yet, _I'll_ do the first move."

"Hmmn… Do you have any place in particular you want to go to?", I asked as we waited at the bus stop. She thought for a while and suddenly perked up.

"I've always wanted to go to this certain amusement park by the sea. Anna told me that the rides are awesome there. Can we go there tomorrow?", she inquired excitedly. I poked her forehead and laughed. "Hey, what was that for?"

The bus stopped in front of us and opened its doors with a loud swish. Carefully, I walked up its stairs and held out my hand to her. She took my outstretched hand, her eyes not leaving mine. "To the amusement park it is."

The next day, the sun was shining radiantly up the vast blue sky. Birds were chirping their melodiously tweets on top of green luscious leaves. Children were running around the amusement park, their laughter filling the whole area while their parents took their leisure time to take pictures of everything together. There were food carts everywhere, a clown gave out free balloons in front of a booth were other children were piling up slowly. And I was here together with Mikan, on a date, but with some extra people trailing behind us. I felt a gentle squeeze on my hand and took a glance at girl beside me. Her hair swayed with the wind, her eyes were filled with happiness while a broad smile graced her soft lips. She was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt and a black skirt with some ruffles in it.

"Ohhhhh! Darling look!" I heard my mother squeal in delight behind me. I turned to see her pointing at a stall filled with fluffy stuffed animal toys. She then grabbed the hand of her husband and rushed towards the stall. The 3 of us followed suit behind them. "Aww… Look at the cute bear. Would you buy that for me, darling, please?" She pointed at a white stuff bear toy carefully sitting on the upper top shelves while pouting and batting her eyelashes cutely.

"Anything for you my darling…," my father replied as cute as possible. Youichi and I groaned out loud at the cheesy moment in front of us while Mikan laughed in amusement.

"Do you guys really have to act like that in front of us?", I asked annoyed at both my parents. "You guys are embarrassing."

"And I thought my parents were embarrassing enough," Youichi grumbled under his breath, blushing.

"They're a cute couple. Suck up you two," Mikan smirked at the both of us. Youichi and I both glared at her at the same time. We stood behind my parents who were busy telling cheesy stuffs at each other while other people eyed our lot weirdly. Others laughed at how cute the couple was.

"So would you like to have the white bear, madam?", asked the stall owner.

"Yes please," Kaoru perked up happily. "How much is that bear?"

"Oh… You can't just buy it that easily ma'am," the man grinned at my mother charmingly. Which in turned caused my father the obvious negative effect.

"What do you mean?", Igarashi demanded and slammed his fist on the counter. The man flinched in shock and gulped audibly. Father glared at him more. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"Y-you h-have t-to p-play f-first b-before you can get t-the t-t-t-toy…," the owner stuttered at the piercing glare of the king. I smirked while studying the small fidgety man. '_Now, it's starting the get interesting_.' I felt a slight tug of my sleeves and looked at Mikan. Her eyes were clearly glued at the top shelf of the stall. My eyes traced the direction she was looking at and saw a monkey stuffed toy perched up on the shelves hugging another bear stuff toy which in my point of view looked annoyed.

"You want to have those?", I asked her. She looked up at me smiling and nodded her head vigorously. "Alright then, I'll get it for you."

The stall owner handed 3 toy guns to each of us. Yes, there were three of us. The bratty kid decided to join the fun of shooting water at the miniature toys on the stand while making it as an excuse to win a blue unicorn stuffed toy for himself. Each took our places and raised each gun for aim. The owner blew his whistle. The mechanical toys started to move mechanically while each of us aimed to hit the moving little toys, each wanting to win the prized stuffed toys on the shop's top shelves.

Slowly, as if sensing that something amazing was happening, the crowd started to gather around the little stall. Ohhs and ahhs were heard in the background as they watched us battle against one other, skillfully shooting the little moving toys down. The stall owner sweated fearfully at the corner of his shop as he watched in horror as he counted the fallen miniature toys. With a click of his stopwatch and a blow of his whistle, the game ended with grins plastered on our faces. The women and the kid happily took their prizes from the dismal stall owner. The day ended with almost all stalls stripped off of their prizes.

The stars shone brightly up above the dark night sky as we slowly made our way back home, while I carried Mikan carefully on my back. The others were already far ahead of us carrying all the prizes we've just won from the amusement park. She snuggled closer on my back, her hair sprawling on my shoulders. I heard her heave a sigh in content.

"I love your smell," Mikan whispered, a rosy blush on her soft cheeks. "Coffee and peppermint."

A chuckle grumbled in my chest. We stayed silent for a while, the sound of cricket chirping and a random car passing the only one left to break the silence. The silence stretched out more and I wondered why. I turned my head a little and saw her peacefully sleeping face rested on my shoulder. "Goodnight Mikan." I murmured in her ear.

~(-.-)~

I lay comfortably on Mikan's soft bed mattress, a book in hand, with her hand gently tracing the outline of my face. I closed my eyes and relished the warmth emanated from her fingertips. Her fingers then playfully twirled around the strands of my dark hair.

"Natsume?", Mikan called silently.

"Yes?" I replied, my eyes still closed. I waited for her to continue what she wanted to say but none came. I slowly opened my eyes and directly stared at her hesitant brown ones. "What is it?"

She bit her lower lip and furrowed her brows in uncertainly. I watched her open and then closed her mouth for a few times before she taking a deep breath and stating the thoughts that bothered her. "I-I'm kind of scared in going to Travail tomorrow," she started. "What if.. What if your people don't like me? Or that they won't accept me for being a Solace-ion…? Or that something bad would happen and we'll get separated with each other…?" Her voice was now in a whispered tone. I pulled her closer to mine wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my chin on top of her head. My hand rubbed aimlessly up and down her arm.

"First, you shouldn't be afraid of Travail. Although it can be dangerous in some of its parts but I promise you I won't let anything bad happen to you while we're there," I answered, my voice filled with determination. "Second, I'm sure that my people will love you. How could they not like someone who is as cute as you?" She looked at me and I grinned down at her. She pinched my nose playfully and snorted. "Ouch! Hey…"

"Cheesy guy."

"Stubborn woman."

"Troublesome man," she pressed her lips lightly to mine. "Would they really like me?"

I smirked. "They will. If they don't, I'll feed them to the monsters roaming around the deepest borders of Travail," I joked as she punched my arm and stuck out her tongue. "Childish."

"Seriously, don't go killing people off because they don't like me! Idiot prince!" Mikan widened her eyes in disbelief. "What kind of prince are you? How could you do that to your people, you monster!"

I feigned a hurt look and stared in her eyes solemnly. "Someone that would do anything for you. It sounds crazy but I will. If anything bad happens to you Mikan… I don't really know what I'll be capable of doing… So stop being a negative magnet and stop thinking about horrible thoughts. If there were anyone who should be having such thoughts, it should be me." She cocked her head in confusion.

"You? Why should you?"

I rolled on top of hers and grazed my lips on hers. "Because, my dear wife-to-be, I'll have more annoying people barging in on us and I won't have the chance to do this…", I said capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. Breathing in her intoxicating scent which makes my blood boil in want and need. I savored the warm touches of her hands on my body not knowing about the dark omen that awaits us.

~(-_-)~

The moment we stepped on the hard lands of Travail the bond I had together with Mikan grew even stronger. So strong, that the want that had been carefully tamed on Earth, came out in one massive blow. My body's reaction to her nearness tripled over. Her smell, her voice, her actions, her whole being was perceived by my own body. It was as if the bond I had with her connected her in ways I couldn't explain. I always knew where Mikan was no matter how far she was from me. It became more troublesome whenever I would try to seek her and drown myself in her enthralling embrace, my brothers, parents, or anyone I didn't give a damn about would haunt me down and shamelessly take Mikan away from me.

"It's killing you, isn't it?", the king chuckled as he sat beside me. I was looking outside one of our balconies, down below I watched as both my mother and Mikan prepared the tables for the banquet after the ceremony announcement.

"Did it hurt this badly with you and mother?", I asked, glaring.

"No, yours is much worse," he grinned at me. "There weren't that much distraction while we were preparing my union with your mother. But the pain of want that seeped through my body whenever I was near your mother was enough to turn me into a locked up crazed beast. It's a lot harder on you because you're bonded with a Solace-ion woman." We both watched the two women and smiled fondly at the both of them.

"It doesn't matter if Mikan is a Solace-ion or not anymore. All that matters is that she becomes my wife and we finally become one," I grinned at my father whose looks were grim.

"It wouldn't be that easy," Igarashi silently mustered. And truly it wasn't. A sudden attack shook the whole kingdom at Mikan's premonition. I battled in the front lines as per required of being one of its prince but my decision of leaving her alone and unprotected that day ripped a wide hole in my chest.

~(-_-)~

The hatred I felt ran deep down my body's very core of existence. It exuded in each swing of my sword, in each kick and punch, in each scream of anguish. It was pure raw hatred pulsing all throughout my body. It was also pain that made my limbs go numb and tears to stop from falling. '_She's gone. She's gone. Oh god, she's taken away from me_.' I chanted achingly. "And I wasn't able to protect her!" I yelled out a cry then punched the walls which surrounded me. The moment Mikan was taken by the Quagmire-ions, my father immediately ordered to lock me up inside our most resilient dungeon. I heard the creaks of the door and heavy metal footsteps coming towards my cell.

I raised my head and glowered at the people who were supposed to help me retrieve her. My father and brothers looked at me with pained eyes while my mother tried to fight back tears slowly brimming in her eyes.

"Son… Please stop with this madness," King Igarashi asked in a gentle tone. I snorted disgustedly.

"Madness? You call this madness, my king?" I spat out sarcastically. "You had let them take her away. How could you!"

"It had to be done! The whole kingdom was at stake!"

"I don't give a damn about the kingdom! You let them take her!" I cried as tears fell down my dirty face the chains hindering my actions. I hang my head low in helplessness. "I couldn't even protect her…" Silent sobs were the only sound that echoed through the walls of the sealed room. Then the sudden rush of activities, hushed murmurs and a sharp gasp. I looked up to see the chains being removed and my hands freed from their tight clasp. "What..?"

"We have located her. We'll go to her rescue now," my mother muttered in my ear. I snapped my head and stared hard at her. She was an ally and her eyes spoke of truth. A new glimmer of hope percolated inside me, strengthening of my bond with Mikan. '_We're coming, my love._'

~(-.-)~

Finally arriving at the Quagmire's hiding place, I hurried towards the place where her presence was stronger. I slammed the door open and finally saw her. She was in front of me, she was safe, she was alive. And I would take her back with me. "Mikan!", I yelled at her. But something was amiss. She didn't respond to my desperate call nor did she even look like she knew who I was. '_What's going on?_'

I called for her name again. I yearned for her but she didn't even turn back to look at me. My heart felt like millions of sharp needles pierced through me as I saw her kiss the bastard Reo. My throat felt dry and I couldn't breathe. '_This isn't happening.'_ I thought desperately.

"What's... wrong with her eyes...?" I heard her cousin ask then a gasp of horror, followed by an outburst from her Uncle Kazumi. '_Fuck you Quasimodo. I'll kill you without mercy to what you did to Mikan!'_ I stepped forward but was stopped by a hand. King Kazumi chanted some words I couldn't understand and a bright light engulfed us all. I saw Mikan eyes turn blue, the next thing, she was sprawled on the floor almost lifeless.

"Mikan!", I screamed out and ran towards her slumped body but not before landing a strong punch on Reo's face that crushed his jaw. I kneeled in front of Mikan's body and felt coldness. "No. No.. No.." I hugged her body closer. I whispered my love for her, urging her to fight death. "Damn it woman! Live and don't _leave_ me!"

~(-_-)~

I never knew true fear until I saw her Uncle try his best to give her back enough life energy for her to live. I never knew this great intensity of pain where you couldn't even try to breathe, as the one you love battles for death. '_Please.. Damn it, please save her… I'll give anything for her to live…_'

King Kazumi looked at me and nodded. I immediately ran at Mikan's side. "Give me your hand. I will transfer half of your energy life force to her. It's the only way we could save her now. Although it would be better if it was the life force of a Solace-ion but you are her bonded with her. Yours would be more powerful, with love as its guide. But it will shorten half of your lifetime as well. Are you ready?" He looked at me, carefully scrutinizing what my answer would be.

"If living longer means to live without her, I'd rather give her all my energy for her to live or follow her to the gates of death itself," I answered, undaunted. He smiled proudly at me, then started transferring my own life force to hers, which would save her. She would live.

The transfer was a complete success and both, Mikan and I, were transferred to one of the bedroom chambers inside the castle. I watched her peaceful sleeping form, her breathing now even. My head felt heavy as if life was drained out of me which was basically true. But I didn't care. All that matters was that she was alive though she would definitely get a good lecture from me. She silently moved her body and her eyes slowly opened. I watched in tension as she slowly sat up and looked frantically around the room.

"I thought I was dead," she said mostly to herself.

"No, but you were damn close," I answered in irritation. I walked towards her and embraced her in my arms. The feeling of her warmth seeped through the coldness of my aching heart. A series of our normal arguments had ensued and it felt great to see her stubbornness once more. _I would never let anything happen to her again_, I thought as I held her even tighter.

"I love you…", she said, her feelings overwhelming in her expressive eyes.

"I love you too…", I answered and crushed my lips to hers, relishing the taste of her scent again.

~(-.-)~

Trepidation: a nervous or fearful feeling of uncertain agitation.

That was the intense feeling running its course through my veins. Everyone was already seated in their respective chairs while I stood in front of the altar, together with my brothers and Youichi, my knees knocking with each other. I took deep breaths as I heard the organ start to play its melodious tune. The sound of ohhs and awws snapped my head back to where the entrance was. The moment I saw her, I stopped breathing.

There she was, clad in a pure white wedding gown, her hair lowered down her back with a white veil attached to it, was the one I love the most. The one I was going to marry, my beloved, Mikan. I hitched a breath and my heart started to pound crazily as she walked down the aisle together with her Uncle Kazumi. I watched her every move, her graceful pace, her swaying hips, her eyes that shown love only for me. I haven't felt this kind of proud feeling deep within me.

I walked forward and grinned at her. She smiled back, a rosy blush coloring her soft cheeks. Her uncle handed her hand to mine, squeezing it tightly, as if giving us his blessing. I nodded in acceptance. I gently held her hand to mine then slowly we ascended the steps towards the old priests who would bind us together in matrimony.

"Solace and Travail, we are gathered here in this special event to witness the union of our kingdoms. With these two, we finally have peace, now and in the next generations to come," the priest announced happily to everyone then looked at the both of us. "Princess Mikan of the Solace kingdom, do you take Prince Natsume to be your lawfully wedded husband until death, do you part?"

I saw her turn her head towards me and smiled with tears brimming in her eyes. "I do," she answered proudly.

"And do you, Prince Natsume of Travail, take Princess Mikan to be your lawfully wedded wife until death, do you part?", the priest asked once again. I smirked at the priest who looked disturbed for a moment and furrowed his brows together.

"I do," I answered looking at my new wife. The priest grunted in acceptance.

"Therefore with the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife," he declared to everyone. The chorus of cheers and laughter echoed all throughout the halls of the castle. "You may now kiss the bride."

We both stood in front of each other, holding our hands together. And slowly, I lowered my head and gently placed a soft kiss on her lips. The cheers grew louder from the people. I raised my head and saw my wife pouting at me.

"What?", I asked confused.

"That kiss wasn't what I was expecting from you," Mikan pouted. "I thought you'd be more fiercer."

I burst out laughing as I gathered her in my arms. This woman, I would never stop loving her. I grinned roguishly at her. "Why don't I repent for my sins later on?"

"You better be," she smirked back.

~(⌐■_■)~

In the flickering glow of the orange fireplace, I studied Mikan's beautiful features closely. We were still clad in our wedding dresses but it would soon be gone. My eyes roamed all over her body leisurely imprinting her image on my mind. She slowly wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me closer to hers. And in almost a bare whisper she said, "Repent now."

I growled at the command and slowly pulled the laces that tied her gown's corset, exposing her beautiful breast and her whole wondrous body. I stared at their beauty and saw her wriggle in discomfiture at my scrutinizing gaze. Very slowly and gently, I leaned over and began to kiss my wife. A mixture of happiness and want travelled all throughout my entire system as she began to kiss me back. Her hands slowly touching my body.

Her lips parted with only the slight probing of my tongue and pulled me even closer as she drew my tongue towards hers. I teased her slightly by thrusting my tongue deep within her mouth's crevice, thrusting again and again, moving back and forth in the erotic kiss.

I stroked her hair lovingly and slid my hand down her neck, cupping her bare breasts, circling her crest with my thumb until they stood up proudly. I felt her shiver in delight and pressed her body closer to mine, the lower part of my body reacting strongly towards her warmth. She gasped as she felt the full erection of my rigid manhood and slowly pulled away. I groaned as coldness immediately replaced her warmth.

"Darling, it pains me to see you pull away from me," I whispered in a ragged tone as I stared in her brown eyes. "Please feel pride in what you can do to me. Touch me. I ache for you."

I saw her eyes brim with tears and immediately wiped them away with my kisses. And once again capturing her mouth with a fierce kiss that channeled our love for each other. She showered me with her loving kisses and pressed her body to the full length of my hard contours. "I-I want you…" she begged, blushing furiously.

"So do I…," I replied and kissed her with tender violence. I fondled her breasts with skillful gentleness and teased her nipples with my fingers, she moaned softly as my mouth descended even more. Her hands were tangled in my hair, her hands running on my broad shoulder and back, and her fingers digging into my flesh. I heard her moan in exquisite pleasure.

"P-please… Natsume…," she threw her hand back and pressed her body even more. I hovered on top of her, my hard length slowly probing deep within her. She cried in pain and I immediately covered it with my fierce but gentle kisses. I started to move within her. Thrusting again and again as we slowly became one and in sync. She wrapped her legs around my body as I thrust deeper inside of her, both of us wanting to reach the peak of oblivion. She cried out loud and panted as she moved her body with mine. I held her body tighter wanting to be more closer with her, wanting to feel all of her. Our steady beat steadily quickened.

We both felt it. The loud explosion of orgasm that tore a low scream from Mikan's throat. The liquid of life slowly being poured inside of her. The life that would rest there and be nurtured until the day it would be born. The symbol of our love for each other.

We both panted in exhaustion as I rolled on my back pulling her with me, our bodies still connected with each other. I stroked her hair lovingly as she stared up with a broad smile on her face. "Are you happy, love?" I asked at her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"More than words can say," she answered, snuggling closer to me. She leisurely traced the lines on my chest and felt my body sprung to life once more. I shifted my body so that I wouldn't scare her of maybe too much lovemaking. I heard her chuckle instead. "Am I that heavy?", she asked innocently.

"No, but I think you ought to get some sleep," I answered closing my eyes and trying my best to catch sleep. I took a slight peek and saw her grinning broadly at me. "You're not sleepy, are you?" I laughed with a quirk of a brow. She shook her head in confirmation. "What do you want to do then?"

She looked at me then blushed furiously, burying her head on my shoulder. God, how she looked like an innocent goddess, I growled and rolled on top of her. "Don't blame me in the morning," I teased, capturing her lips once again.

"I won't," she answered happily, kissing back in return.

**The End.**


End file.
